


Mated to Seven

by cursedwolfpuphybrid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Song Gunhee | #GUN, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human Im Changkyun | I.M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, the rest of MX will be in this story too ;-; just not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedwolfpuphybrid/pseuds/cursedwolfpuphybrid
Summary: Just Changkyun getting kidnapped while he's out exploring. I don't know how else to describe this.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Song Gunhee | #GUN
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on January 5th of this year, and it has 4 chapters completed, but I'm working on one of them and I'm going to edit the rest. The last time I wrote anything for this story was January 31st, so if the rest of the chapters are kind of off, it's because I haven't been writing lately. Hope you enjoy! :D

“They weren’t lying when they said this place had the burn marks from the fire and is still standing in one piece!” Exclaimed Changkyun. He walked around the gray parking space, looking around, seeing some tires and a few other parts that belonged to cars. From what he had heard from the other people at his school was that they had stolen cars at night and parked them here, just so they could blow them all up to impress some random strangers. 

Changkyun saw a metal crowbar on the ground and inspected it. It looked new and all shiny, as if it wasn’t there before. He heard some shuffling from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see someone with a black mask. The person ran towards Changkyun, but he jumped out of the way and kicked the person in the legs. 

The person groaned in pain, but it didn’t seem as if it made them give up. Changkyun felt a presence behind him and turned around to see another person, but with a white mask this time. The person tried grabbing for Changkyun but he kicked the person on his left thigh. Changkyun started running, trying to get away from those people, but got blocked by another man. He had no mask on, so Changkyun could see his face clearly. 

Changkyun gaped at the stranger. Staring at his handsome features. Changkyun shook his head to get out of the trance and realized that he was the boss of those other two that tried getting him. The man before Changkyun reached out as if to touch his shoulder, but Changkyun slapped his hand away. He backed up a bit and ended up stumbling which made him fall flat on his ass.

He kept the whimper from trying to leave his mouth. He looked to his left and saw the crowbar, then looked forward and saw the handsome man walking towards him with three other people behind him, but with masks. He grabbed the crowbar and swung at the man before him; but the man easily grabbed it. “Which one of you dimwits left this out in the open?!” Questioned the man.

The people with masks all had their heads down, looking at the ground as if it was something they had never found interesting until now. Changkyun growled mentally and tried to yank the crowbar out of the handsome stranger's grasp. It didn’t budge which made Changkyun irritated. He stood up when the man wasn’t looking and tackled him to the floor. The man groaned and let go of the crowbar which one of the masked people picked up before Changkyun could grab it. 

The man sat up and Changkyun realized he was sitting on the handsome stranger's lap. His ears turned a deep cherry red, and he looked anywhere but at the man. The stranger realized this and smirked. “Daddy loves this position baby. How did you know?” The stranger teased. Changkyun felt his body getting hotter by the second, as he thought of what the stranger just called himself. 

‘Daddy? Who would call themselves that? Wait a minute, he called you his “Baby” Changkyun. Why the hell are you not freaking out right now?!’ Thought Changkyun. He glared at the stranger and scoffed. “I’m not your ‘BABY!’ So don’t you even dare to call me that,” fumed Changkyun. The stranger chuckled but continued with his teasing. “Ok then princess. I won’t call you ‘baby’ anymore.” 

“That’s even worse! I’m not a girl nor an infant, so don’t call me any names!” Yelled Changkyun. Changkyun hated how the man was enjoying himself, teasing him like that and calling him names. ‘Though, Daddy does seem to fit the stranger. No! Changkyun! Don’t think like that! You don’t even know the guy!’ Changkyun grew flustered and the stranger was loving every second of it. 

Shownu walked over to Gunhee to see what was taking so long. He saw the little pup, their mate, sitting on Gunhee's lap. Shownu mind linked Gunhee from where he was. 

Shownu: ‘You were taking a long time and I was getting worried he knocked you out or something. But it seems you have him tamed.’

Gunhee: ‘He tried attacking me with a crowbar hyung, while he was on the floor. When I grabbed hold of it he tackled me. Ended up with him in my lap. Feisty little one really. He has a really nice butt though. Feels nice looking at it, must feel better holding it, while he moans my name over and over while I fu-’

Shownu: ‘Ok, I think I get it now Gunhee. The pupper has a really nice ass. Now lets go, the others are getting impatient waiting for him.’

Gunhee: ‘Fine. But I’m going to carry him. I want to feel his plump little ass, while I walk with him to the limo.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I updated this about a week after I posted the 1st chapter, but I won't update every week. If I can, I'll try to update every two weeks if I have the chapter ready. I might not be able to though because I'm usually tired or I'm thinking a lot about how I can continue the stories without any flaws in them.

Gunhee stood up and grabbed Changkyun by his butt, carrying him to the car. Changkyun let out a whine when he felt the stranger's hands on such an inappropriate place to be touching in public. He regained his composure and glared at the man. Gunhee chuckled when he saw his mate trying to glare at him but instead ended up pouting. Gunhee kneaded Changkyun's ass, which caused the latter to let out a small pleased sound and to hide his face in Gunhee's neck.

Gunhee smirked and looked over to Shownu who was looking amused.

Shownu: 'Remember, he’s only seventeen so we can’t really claim him as ours until he’s eighteen. His birthday is a week away, so be patient until then.’

Gunhee: ‘At least it’s close. I’ll be making him feel so much pleasure he won’t want any of you guys but me. His daddy, to cuddle with, shower with and to spend time with.’

Shownu: ‘Don’t get all confident Gunhee. He’ll need all seven of us.’

Once they reached the limo, Shownu opened the car door for Gunhee, who sat down with Changkyun still in his lap and scooted to the other side so Shownu could sit next to them. Once they were all settled, with their crew in another car, the driver started the car and drove off. Gunhee nipped at Changkyun's neck, which drove the latter crazy. Gunhee looked at Changkyun's clothes and saw him wearing an oversized black sweater, with some black skinny jeans and some black converse. 

Shownu ruffled Changkyun's caramel dyed hair, which caused Changkyun to look at him. His breath hitched and Changkyun thought he was looking at a god. The first thing he noticed was his hair, which was dyed gray at some parts. It should be impossible for a man to look that handsome. Gunhee didn’t like how Changkyun was looking at Shownu for a long time, so he moved his hands from Changkyun's ass to under his sweater and shirt. His right hand went up to Changkyun's chest and started playing with his left nipple. Changkyun let out a gasp, whining after a while when Gunhee continued the torture. 

Changkyun grabbed onto Gunhee's burgundy colored shirt and hid his face in his neck. He whimpered when Gunhee moved his hand away and put it on his waist. Gunhee grabbed Changkyun's flushed face and turned it towards him. He got closer to Changkyun's face, and it was as if Changkyun couldn't move his face away. When they nearly kissed, Gunhee got slapped across the face. He let out a groan trying to process what had happened, still in a daze. 

Shownu chuckled in amusement when he saw what Changkyun had planned. Gunhee growled when he realized what had happened. 

Gunhee: ‘Ki, do you have the collar and leash?’

Kihyun: ‘Yep, it arrived an hour ago. It’s such a nice dark blue, with a few studded diamonds. It even has the O-ring.’

Gunhee: ‘Get it ready for our mate then. He’s a feisty pup.’

Shownu kept looking over at Changkyun's lips.

Shownu: ‘Hand him over to me.’

Gunhee: ‘It’s not my fault if he slaps you.’

Gunhee let Shownu take Changkyun out of his hold. Shownu settled Changkyun on his lap, grabbing hold of the his chin and making Changkyun look at him. Changkyun was mesmerized by Shownu's chocolate orbs. “Will you be a good boy for daddy? Or will I have to have punish my pup? I wouldn't want to hurt my puppy for not being obedient,” said Shownu with his alpha voice. Changkyun looked away, the best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma start updating the warnings when I'm about to post the 5th chapter, since it seems like I'll have to. 
> 
> So...is it good? Any tags that I'm missing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a liar! 💀 I said I would update in two weeks and it hasn't been a week yet since the last chapter... I might as well just say I'll update once a week.

“Answer me, pup,” said Shownu after a few minutes of Changkyun not saying anything. “I-I’ll be a good boy,” said Changkyun, trying to hold back a whine. Shownu looked at him with clear disappointment written on his face. “You forgot a few words, pup.” Changkyun glared at Shownu and scoffed. “I already said it, you can’t make me say anymore because I’ve already said everything. You can’t just be intimidating and try to make me say half those things you’ve said,” Changkyun said angrily.

Shownu narrowed his eyes at Changkyun, who squirmed a bit under his gaze. When Changkyun was about to say something else, Shownu put two of his fingers in his mouth. Changkyun was shocked at the action and looked up at him. He saw that Shownu had gotten serious. “Suck,” was all Shownu said, with his alpha voice. Changkyun started sucking on Shownu's fingers. When he was about to bite them, Shownu took them out. 

Changkyun looked at Shownu, all confused, wondering how having his fingers sucked would benefit him. Shownu started unbuttoning Changkyun's jeans, but Changkyun just moved off of his lap onto the space next to him. He glared at Shownu and started buttoning his jeans. Gunhee chuckled, finding the situation funny.

Gunhee: ‘Plan failed?’

Shownu didn’t answer Gunhee back. He just kept staring at Changkyun, who squirmed around uncomfortably. “Gentlemen, we are here,” said the driver. Shownu stopped looking at Changkyun and looked outside instead. Once Gunhee and Shownu got out of the car, Changkyun saw many people gathered around. He let out a whine, he didn’t want to walk out there with so many people. The driver looked back at Changkyun and smiled. “It’s ok kid, they’ll tell you lots of things, about why this happened,” said the driver. 

There was a knock near the open door and Changkyun looked outside. Outside stood Gunhee, with what seemed to be a dark blue collar. “Come here, princess. This is for you,” said Gunhee. “Yeah… How about you wear it. It seems like you need it more than me to keep you in your place instead of just kidnapping people,” said Changkyun. Gunhee let out a growl and narrowed his eyes at Changkyun. 

Changkyun was startled by Gunhee's angry growl. Gunhee reached out for Changkyun but Changkyun moved to the other side of the car and opened the door then ran out. Changkyun ran on the road path, he looked back for a bit and saw Shownu running after him, but he didn’t see Gunhee. Changkyun looked forward and barely dodged a waiting Gunhee. The advantage of being short, being able to switch directions quickly. He heard some bones cracking and looked back a bit. He saw Gunhee transform into a dark brown wolf. 

He felt fear pool in his chest. He pushed his legs harder. He got a sudden boost of energy and ran faster. Changkyun heard and felt the thumping of Gunhee's paws. He knew he needed to put some space between them, some obstacles at least. He ran towards the forest. He ran between trees and tried to avoid hitting logs or rocks. Changkyun was tackled from behind but hit a chest instead of the ground. 

He let out a groan and felt something leathery wrapping around his neck. He heard some metal clink and then felt something tugging at his neck. Shownu had tackled him and put something around his neck. Shownu raised his head a bit and pecked Changkyun on the lips. Changkyun let out a whine and felt an intense urge to kiss Shownu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice that they still haven't called Changkyun by his name 👀 
> 
> Anyways, I wanna read a SVT story, but I don't let myself read stories while I'm writing...so...please choose:
> 
> Woozi x Seokmin  
> Woozi x Mingyu  
> S.Coups x Mingyu
> 
> Imma write a story for one of those pairings, I just can't choose on my own 😪


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September felt like it took forever...

Shownu put his hand on Changkyun's head and lowered it. He pressed his lips against Changkyun's soft ones. Changkyun let out a mewl and kissed Shownu back. He started grinding and let out a low moan. Shownu growled at the sound and broke the kiss. He sat up with Changkyun on his lap. “Such a bad pup,” said Shownu. Changkyun shook his head and glared at Shownu. 

“I’m not bad. You’re bad. Kidnapping is bad! So if you want to go to jail once I escape you guys then I would suggest you let me go!” Changkyun yelled at Shownu. Shownu growled; Changkyun kept glaring at him. “Even if you growl at me, you don’t scare me one bit!” He yelled. Changkyun saw a leash leading to something near his neck. He jumped off of Shownu and started running again.

“Pup, if you don’t get back here this instant, you’ll be in big trouble!” Yelled Shownu. Changkyun kept running, not heeding Shownu's warning. A man jumped out from some bushes and caught Changkyun's arm. Shownu stopped a few feet away from the man and let out a ferocious growl. The man was about two feet taller than Changkyun, but a bit shorter than Shownu. “Having some trouble taming him are we now alpha?” Questioned the man. He smirked when he saw Shownu's face; anger showing in his eyes. “Let him go right now,” growled Shownu. “Mmm… I don’t want to, he’s cute. I’m much better for him,” said the man.

Changkyun saw how mad Shownu got when the man was holding him, so he got an idea. A stupid one of course, that would probably get him killed by Shownu. The man started trailing his hands down to Changkyun's waist. He moved his hands under Changkyun's sweater and shirt and started caressing his skin. Changkyun shivered at the bit of pleasure he was getting. He looked up at the man and moved his head towards his. 

The man leaned down and kissed Changkyun on the lips. Shownu let out another growl and transformed into his gray wolf. When Changkyun heard his paws thumping he bit the man’s lips and pushed him away. He heard some more bones cracking and a yelp, but kept running, not daring to look back. He heard paws thumping and saw a dark brown wolf. Wasn’t the first guy that he saw from the parking lot a dark brown wolf? “Dammit! Why can’t you just leave me alone, you dog!” Yelled Changkyun out in frustration.

He kept running and saw a river. He jumped in and it reached up to his waist. He waded through the water and got out on the other side. He heard a splash from behind and saw Gunhee swimming in the river. Changkyun started running the best he could while having his jeans soaked. He let out a surprised yelp when he was grabbed from behind. He was slung over Gunhee's shoulder. Gunhee waded through the water the best he could with a squirming Changkyun.

“You made your punishment worse, princess,” said Gunhee in a serious voice. “I told you to stop calling me that!” Changkyun yelled out in frustration. 

Shownu: “Did you get him?”

Gunhee: “Yeah, he’s soaking wet though.” 

Shownu: “I’ll go get the towels then.” 

“Pup! Stop moving so much!” Scolded Gunhee. Changkyun let out his best growl. “Why would I when I’m about to be punished by some stranger! I don’t even know your name!” Gunhee let out a sigh. He slapped Changkyun's ass. “That hurt!” Changkyun started pouting. “It wasn’t even that hard,” replied Gunhee. ‘Dammit!’ Thought Changkyun. He felt himself getting hard and groaned. Gunhee chuckled. “Did you actually like that? I could do it again if you want,” teased Gunhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes...I couldn't really revise it since I feel like death today, I got 0 sleep. The same as Monday... Umm... Hope you enjoyed it either way, and if you want, you can tell me if there are any mistakes... ⋆∙⋆


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm... How do I put this? 

I've been locked away from all my stories 😂

So, I use Word or well, used to and it now requires ios 13.0 or later 🙃

Anyways, I can continue this story and "One With Seven" starting off from what I have on here already, meaning, the published chapters and just writing whatever seems to fit in or, I just wait until I can use Word again, which I doubt will be any time soon... 

Also, now I need to find a new writing app* one that was kind of like Word I guess. 

*I don't exactly like Wattpad or Google Docs nor Notes. So, any suggestions? 

And... Yall can choose whether I just continue the stories from where they stopped or I just leave them as they are now. 

Regardless, I'm starting to write a new story, though it's still in its draft phase, and I have to keep putting it as a new draft each time it's about to be deleted :')


End file.
